


Finally Perfect

by CaithyCat



Series: We Should Get Jerseys, 'Cause We Make A Good Team [9]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: The Good Hair Crew and Jonah meet up the next day at The Spoon. Cyrus has something he needs to tell them. (After 3x20)





	Finally Perfect

_Ding!_

Cyrus’ head immediately turned towards the door of The Spoon, hopeful. But, after seeing that it was just a pair of random girls, he simply sighed and turned back to the conversation at hand.

“… and we were texting until like 3 in the morning!” Buffy gushed next to him. “Honestly, I’m still kind of tired but every second was worth it!”

Across from them next to Jonah, Andi swooned. “Aww, Buffy, I’m so happy for you!”

Cyrus nodded in agreement. “You and Marty were a long time coming,” he added.

Buffy blushed, smiling dreamily.

Cyrus had never seen her like this before. So serene and content and just…happy.

Ahhh, the power of young love.

“So are you two like a thing now?” Jonah asked, ever so straightforward.

Buffy shrugged. “I guess? I mean, I know we kissed and all. But, we didn’t really… put a label on us yet. But, we’re willing to see where it goes. And he did ask me out on a date so…”

“Oohh, do you need help deciding what to wear?” Andi asked, immediately, giddy with excitement. “You know, I have amazing style!”

“Of course! I trust you to make me look prettier!”

“Bex can do your hair!”

At this point, Jonah turned to Cyrus shaking his head. “They lost me.”

Cyrus chuckled. “Let them have their fun. A date is exciting! I mean, I can’t wait for mine.”

Jonah’s eyes widened. “You have a date? With who?”

Whoops. Cyrus didn’t mean to reveal that. He hadn’t exactly told anyone yet what transpired the night before. It was a whirlwind of events, after all, with the news of Andi getting into SAVA and Buffy’s first kiss.

Cyrus felt like his news could wait, a little. Besides, he didn’t want to tell everyone without the one important person whom he felt should be there next to him when he told them.

That was why he had asked Andi if he could invite a plus one to their little lunch get together. And, naturally, Buffy had asked if Marty could join them as well. Amber was somehow mentioned and she was invited as well.

It was a large group of all their new friends and… significant others. Cyrus never really thought this day would come and right before they all headed to high school, too.

Before he could give Jonah an answer, though, the little bell rang out again.

Automatically, his head turned.

Standing at the door was the tall, blonde, and green-eyed jock he had been waiting for. And right next to him was Marty.

The two boys looked around before spotting them at the circular booth in the corner.

Marty pointed at them and they headed right over.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted, immediately sliding into the booth next to Buffy.

The others returned his greeting but Cyrus only had eyes for the blonde.

“Hey,” T.J. grinned as he took his place in the empty seat next to him.

Cyrus couldn’t help his own lips from smiling. “Hi.”

“Looks like we’re all here except for Amber,” Andi stated, looking towards the kitchen doors. “She said she’ll bring our food right out and take her break.”

Cyrus turned to T.J. “You don’t mind that I ordered for you, do you?”

T.J. playfully shrugged. “Depends. What did you get me?”

“Cheeseburger with a side of fries and a chocolate shake.”

Underneath the table, T.J. slid his hand into his and gave it a soft squeeze. “You know me so well.”

Warmth exploded in his chest while butterflies fluttered in his stomach

Holding hands was officially Cyrus’ favorite couple activity.

He and T.J. were a couple.

They were _finally_ a couple.

“Uh, Cyrus?” Jonah’s voice broke through his giddy thoughts. “What was it you were saying before?”

“Huh.” He blinked, not comprehending the other brunette’s words at first.

Oh, right. His date.

“Well…” he cleared his throat, tightening his hold on T.J.’s hand. “That’s… kind of why I asked if T.J. could join us today.”

The whole table now had their eyes on him. Beside him, T.J. continued to smile rather playfully, amused as he waited for Cyrus to reveal the truth about what was going on between them.

When Cyrus still couldn’t find the right words to start with, T.J. asked, “Do you want me to say it?”

At this, both Andi and Buffy audibly gasped.

“Say what?” Jonah asked, sounding incredibly confused.

Marty just looked from Cyrus and T.J. to Buffy who was practically vibrating next to him then back to the Cyrus and T.J.

Cyrus cleared his throat. “T.J. and I… well… we’re…” He struggled to find the right words.

“Dating.”

Well, it looked like T.J. had the right word.

The blonde was looking at him, eyes practically sparkling with affection that Cyrus was sure were reflected in his own eyes. Sometimes, it felt like he and T.J. never needed words to talk.

They could just look at each other and know.

“Oh my god!” Andi squealed.

“Finally!” Buffy exclaimed.

“Whoa, congrats, man!” Marty said, surprisingly accepting of the whole situation.

(Anddd Cyrus just realized that he accidentally came out to Marty. But, Buffy chose well and the outcome was just fine so he supposed he could roll with it.)

“So, T.J.’s the one you’re going on a date with?” Jonah continued to ask.

“Yes,” Cyrus answered, pressing a shoulder against the blonde next to him. “He asked me last night. And, naturally, I said, ‘yes’.”

“Cool! I’m happy for you, Cy! You, too, T.J.!”

“Thanks, man,” T.J. replied, releasing a breath. “Whoa… that kinda felt good. Just… having it out in the open.”

“Well, then! This calls for a double Good Hair Crew celebration! I got into SAVA and you, two, finally got boyfriends!

Marty turned to Buffy. “I’m your boyfriend?” he asked, playfully.

Buffy elbowed. “Shut up,” she said, blushing as her lips twitched into a soft smile.

Laughing, Andi stood up. “I’ll go and ask for another order of baby taters. On me! And I'll check on Amber, too.”

“I’ll go with you!” Jonah also got to his feet, probably not wishing to be left behind with not one but two couples.

They flitted off towards the counter.

Marty and Buffy went right into bantering about who could eat the most baby taters in one sitting. Marty’s arm was over Buffy’s shoulder, fingers playing with a strand of curly hair.

Meanwhile, Cyrus could only feel T.J.’s thumb stroking the top of his hand.

“Is this okay?” the blonde asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

Cyrus smiled. “It’s perfect,” he whispered.

And, it truly was. 


End file.
